<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once bitten, twice shy by Annam03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091294">Once bitten, twice shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annam03/pseuds/Annam03'>Annam03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, This is based on games like Town of salem and Mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annam03/pseuds/Annam03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A huntress journey to live in the town her siblings went to live at months ago, only for her life to change drastically after she arrives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once bitten, twice shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic, that has werewolves involved, this time based around games such as mafia, town of salem, and ultimate werewolf.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A storm ran wild outside the inn Hornet currently stayed at, it had appeared last second in her travels, not that she was traveling any more than she had for the day. She was a huntress, though she’s heard many call her a bounty hunter due to her hunting more than just animals. She currently had to put her profession on hold for the time being, she was moving to a new town, one quite far from her hometown. This was a choice she made on her own, she planned to follow her siblings who had also moved to the town she's heading to. They could take care of themselve of course, she wasn’t doing this to protect them, or at least it wasn’t the main reason.</p>
<p>Thunder sounded outside the inn, Hornet was pulled from her thoughts easily from the loud sounds. She looked out the window of her room from her bed, seeing the flashes of lightning from the storm outside. She hoped that the storm would pass before morning, she didn’t want to travel in a storm tomorrow. She sighs and lays her head back onto her pillow, closing her eyes in hopes sleep will come soon.</p>
<p>A knocking came a bit after she closed her eyes, catching her by surprise, no one should be coming to her room at this hour-</p>
<p>Hornet looked to the window again, and much to her surprise, it was morning outside. She must have passed out and didn’t realize it, thinking about it, she did feel the kind of tiredness you get when waking up. Another set of knocking “Room serves.” a feminin voice said from outside Hornets room, reminding Hornet she indeed had someone outside the door. She grabs her helm from off the bedside and gets out of bed, putting it on as she does.</p>
<p>She opened the door once she got to it, being greeted by one of the innkeeper's helpers “Good morning miss, you ordered breakfast yesterday with reservation correct?” she asked, making sure she didn’t get the wrong room.</p>
<p>Hornet nods “Yes I did, thank you.” she says, she opens the door further so she can be given breakfast. </p>
<p>“Then here you go miss!” she says with a chirpy voice, then hands the plate with food on it that Hornet ordered yesterday. She takes off after that, and with that, Hornet closes the door and heads to the desk of her room to eat her breakfast. She didn’t take long to finish it, and took even less time getting up and getting dressed in her huntresses attire and her needle. She sheathed her needle and stretched, she's ready to leave and begin her journey again.</p>
<p>She leaves the inn after that, giving the innkeeper some extra money for the room server before she left for her new home. Her travel brought her through a large forest, allowing her to see many pretty sights, she wasn't going through this forest for the sights however. A day and a half passed, and soon enough she reached a town within a massive clearing within the forest. She heads to the beginning of the town, being stopped by two townguards before she gets to town.</p>
<p>“Halt! State your business here.” One of the guards says, pointing a sword at Hornet, preventing her from going further.</p>
<p>“I intend to move here, as my siblings have as well, from my knowledge.” she says, surprised that she was being stopped by guards, she heard from her siblings that this place was quite welcoming.</p>
<p>“How do we know you’re not lying?” the other guard questions, moving their sword towards Hornet.</p>
<p>“We do not need more murderers running amok in our town.” the other guard says, this gets a glare from Hornet.</p>
<p>“And what evidence do you have for this baseless claim of yours?” Hornet asked, the guards don’t seem willing to answer her question though.</p>
<p>“Do not question our authority, leave before we-”</p>
<p>“Allow her to pass or I will have something to say about it.” a gruff, deep voice that Hornet immediately directed her attention to, as well as the guards much to their surprise. </p>
<p>Hornet knew the voice well, It was her eldest sibling, Hollow.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of-”</p>
<p>“Allow my sister to pass, she is not here for anything malicious, you wouldn’t want the mayor to hear of your abuse of power would you?” Hollow asked, glaring the guards down from behind their own mask. The guards look at each other in fear, not wanting the mayor on their backs, they move out of the way to allow Hornet through. </p>
<p>Hollow walked to Hornet “Forgive the unwelcoming bunch, come, I’ll bring you to the mayor to get you your citizenship.” they say, gesturing for Hornet to follow them.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you at least, Is there a reason what I've been told and what I just witnessed contradicts each other?” Hornet asked, there was nothing about werewolves in the letters from Ghost, nor unwelcoming guards.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you arrived at a bad time, we’ve had a sudden spike in attacks and murders lately and everyones been on edge.” they say as they walk through the town with Hornet, then turns their head to look at Hornet. “I’m glad you made it safely,” they say, a small smile showing on their usually tough looking face.</p>
<p>“Ha! Did you think I’d die easily? My needle is sharp and my skills in battle even sharper.” she says, she won’t go down easily, training as a knight long ago helped with that. She looks around as they head to the building where the mayor was, she saw plenty of people there, she noticed a few were looking in their direction. She wasn’t surprised since she'd heard what Hollow said, they were probably wondering why a guard was bringing an outsider into their town. She returned to looking forward, trying to ignore their eyes on them, she didn’t like being stared down, but for now it couldn’t be helped.</p>
<p>They get to the mayor's office soon enough, greeted by an elderly man sitting at a desk doing paperwork. “Hmm? Oh! Hollow, what brings you here? Who's that with you?” he asked, he was likely the mayor of this town.</p>
<p>“My sister, she's come from our hometown to live here for now on.” Hollow states after bowing, Hollow was always respectful to higher ups. </p>
<p>Hornet bowed as well, better to be respectful even if she did it less often than Hollow did “it is nice to meet you, my name is Hornet.” she says, the man smiles.</p>
<p>“It's nice to see others still wish to live in our town, I’m mayor Elderbug.” he says, then starts digging for some papers on his desk. “Let me get the papers and we can start getting you your citizenship in our town.” he says, he soon gets out papers and a feathered pen and ink for Hornet to use. “Here, simply fill out these papers and we can begin getting you a home here.” he says, Hornet walks to the desk and takes the papers to read them over, starting to fill them out once she has. </p>
<p>Once the paper and payments were made, Elderbug led them to one of the few vacant houses that weren’t locked down due to the murders. This would be Hornets home from now on, it wasn’t anything fancy, and it was quite small compared to most the houses here, just a cottage, but that didn’t matter much to Hornet. </p>
<p>“Here it is, I will mention that we have a curfew for those without night jobs, this is for the safety of the towns folks.” Elderbug says, it seems the murders have caused some things to be put into place to keep people safe.</p>
<p>“I heard from Hollow that there have been murders here lately, would it be trouble if i asked for further detail?” she asked, Hollow was sent back to their duty so she couldn’t ask them, but she would understand if it wasn’t a good idea to talk much about it.</p>
<p>Elderbugs expression darkened, but he nods “some of the towns folk have been murdered during the night, we don’t know what their intentions are or if its a single person, our lookouts have only made so much progress.” he says with a sad tone in his voice “It doesn’t help that we’re low on guards willing to stay up all night to catch them.” Elderbug says.</p>
<p>Hornet thinks for a moment, she didn’t like the idea of standing by while people are being murdered, she makes a quick decision after a bit of thinking. “It would be wrong for someone with my skill to stand on the side lines as people are wrongly killed, I will lend my skills if you would allow it.” Hornet says, drawing her needle and brandishing it, her gaze sharp.</p>
<p>“Really? They are quite dangerous, they’ve managed to down some of our stronger hunters and guards here, are you sure you’re up for it?” he asked, unsure if it was a good idea, Hornet did just get here after all.</p>
<p>Hornet nods, sheathing her needle “I won’t go down easily, I’ll make sure that they won’t be a problem any further.” she says with confidence, whoever they were, they couldn’t be as dangerous as those she’s caught before.</p>
<p>...Right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>